


crash into me

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are driving around the town when your car crashes into another. In a twist of fate, you end up meeting one of the cutest guys you have ever seen in your life.</p><p>
  <b> [Ashton Irwin/Reader] </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash into me

* * *

You were nervous. 

This was your first time driving on the road alone, with no guide and no company to help you if you ever fuck up. Sure, you had already been taught how to drive a car—you had enrolled yourself in a driving school—but that didn’t stop your nerves from shaking, nor did it stop you from feeling jittery and jumpy. It also didn’t help that it was already 8 am in the morning and most people were driving their cars to work and you were stuck in an endless traffic. 

A phone vibrating in your pocket had snapped you out of your thoughts, and you momentarily released the steering wheel in your grip to grab the phone. 

“Hey,” you answered, not even bothering to check the caller ID. 

“Hey!” Your friend’s—Jade’s—voice greeted you. 

“’Sup?” you asked. You were now holding your phone in one hand while you gripped the steering wheel in the other. You knew you were not supposed to use your phone while you were driving, but Jade rarely called—for she preferred talking to you personally—but when she did, it was always to tell you something important. 

“Ah,” she began. “I’m about to tell you that you need to meet me ASAP.” 

“Why?” you asked. “What for?” 

You could almost imagine her rolling her eyes at your question. “Well, duh.” 

“Okay,” you said. “I’m going to hang up now.” 

And then you proceeded to turn your phone off and put it on the empty seat beside you. 

So now you were alone with your thoughts again. 

You stared at your surroundings from your windshield. Everything looked so busy; people were hustling and bustling, walking around from street to street. Coffee shops were filled with people inducing their still-asleep systems with caffeine; cars could be heard honking all around you. 

You waited for the traffic light to turn from red to yellow, and when it did, you readied yourself. 

Too bad you fucked up. A car honked from behind you and you were so surprised that your foot had pressed the pedal and you moved forward, crashing into the car in front of you. 

You yelped, quickly opening your door and getting out. 

Four boys had started getting out of the car, and you could feel anxiety slowly settle through your veins. 

You fucked up; you butchered your first roadtrip out and you had no idea what to do. 

_What if they hire someone to kill me?_ You thought. You knew it was silly, but hey, you didn’t know what to expect from four good-looking men who looked as though they had already conquered the world. 

One of them started approaching you. He was tall and muscular; he wore a black muscle tee, and you could see his perfectly toned muscles underneath the shirt he was wearing. He had long curly tousled hair. You couldn’t see what the color of his eyes from where you stood, even though you wanted to. 

“Hi,” he said as soon as he was standing in front of you. 

“H-hey,” you stuttered, looking down at the ground below your feet. You didn’t know if it was from your nervousness from crashing into their car or nervousness from talking to a very handsome boy. “I’m sorry for crashing into your car.” 

He chuckled, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Hey! No worries.” 

You looked up and saw that he had the most beautiful pair of eyes you’d ever seen. They were a vibrant green, reminding you of the trees that you had seen in the woods near your grandmother’s house as a child. 

“You sure?” you asked. 

“Yes.” He grinned, and it was a beautiful grin—and it reminded you instantly of sunshine and other happy things—and it had infected you like a disease that you found yourself grinning as well. 

“I’m Ashton,” he said after a moment, offering a hand for you to shake. 

“ **(Your Name)** ,” you said, reaching out to shake his hand. “Are you sure everything’s fine? I mean I can do something for you—“ 

“Hm,” he hummed, putting a hand under his chin. He appeared to be contemplating about your offer; you didn’t know whether you had imagined it but you could swear that you had seen a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

You waited; and the anxiousness was beginning to crawl back into your system. Thoughts were swirling around in your head and your heart was beating rapidly against your chest. 

"You could do something…” Ashton began; dread filled your gut as you anticipated his next words. 

“What?” you asked, your voice soft. You tried to keep the fear out of your voice. If it came down to worse, you knew how to scream, right? 

He shrugged. “Well, you could come and have coffee with us… or you could go on a date with me soon.” He smiled. 

You released the breath you didn’t know you were holding. You had assumed his request would be something worst, something that would leave you broken and helpless on the road, but his request was much simpler than that. 

You smiled as well. “I think I’ll be fine with the latter. I’m quite late for my appointment.” 

His smile stretched into a grin, and a second later he produced a pen and a paper—a receipt from Starbucks—from his pocket. He wrote something on it, crumpled it, and then gave it to you before beginning to walk away. 

“Call me later,” he said, waving his hand toward you and walking back to meet his mates. 

You saw him being high-fived by his mates, and they looked so fun and silly and cute that you had let out a giggle yourself. 

When you went back to your car, you couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if you took the chance on accompanying Ashton and his friends for coffee. 

\- 

  



End file.
